Les armes de Némésis
by Kann95
Summary: Au sein de la famille Smith, il y a un vieil adage : rends cent fois à ton ennemi les affronts qu'il te fait. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Kimberley Smith qui le contredirait ! Car il y a une chose qu'il faut éviter si l'on est une créature de légendes et que l'on veut rester en vie : mettre en rogne la si innocente et candide Mlle Smith... Elle deviendrait alors votre pire cauchemar
1. Chapter 1

Le policier inspecta les papiers de l'adolescente avec attention, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il lu son prénom. Puis, il leva les yeux et les lui rendit, un rictus sur le visage.

- Tenez Mlle Smith.

- Je peux partir ? demanda la jeune fille, un air honteux sur le visage.

- Tout vos papiers sont en règles, alors j'imagine que je dois vous laisser partir, mademoiselle.

- Bien, merci beaucoup monsieur l'agent. Et encore désolée.

Elle mit sa carte d'identité et sa carte grise dans la poche arrière de son jean et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Un gros sac de voyage était posé sur le siège passager du véhicule.  
Il l'observa monter dans la Nissan.

- Et je vous prierais de ralentir sur la route, la prochaine fois que je vous attrape à cette vitesse, ça sera des points en moins sur votre permis, la prévint-il.

Elle lui sourit candidement, battant des cils.

- Merci, Chef Swan. Je ferais attention.

Le chef de la police de la bourgade de Forks lui fit un petit sourire en retour, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Kimberley Smith était une jeune fille tout simplement charmante.

- Bon... Eh bien j'imagine qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue en ville, Mlle Smith.

.

.

.

La jeune fille coupa le moteur, sortit de la voiture et soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers la maison de son enfance. À l'époque c'était un beau et luxueux manoir à la façade blanche et propre, avec une petite terrasse en bois blanc à l'avant de la maison. Maintenant, la peinture était écaillée, du lierre avait poussé sur toute la façade du manoir et la terrasse était délabrée.  
Kim descendit de moto et détacha son sac, puis elle traversa ce qui avait été un jour une pelouse bien entretenue mais qui n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement de mauvaises herbes et de fougères. En arrivant devant la porte en bois blanc, elle posa son regard sur le heurtoir en fonte surplombé par un chérubin en bronze.

Elle frappa trois grand coups avant d'entrer.

C'était inutile, et elle le savait, mais c'était une sorte de rituel d'enfance. Kimberley et son ami Jacob avait passé de longues heures à observer sous toutes les coutures le joli heurtoir.  
Ce souvenir parvint à arracher un sourire à la demoiselle.  
Elle pénétra dans le vaste hall, il y faisait très sombre : on avait condamné les fenêtre avec des planches mais heureusement quelques rais de lumières passaient entre les interstices, lui permettant de voir où elle mettait les pieds.  
Les coins des murs, le plafond, les longs rideaux – autrefois bordeaux – et les meubles étaient couverts de toiles d'araignées, ainsi que d'une épaisse couche de poussière.  
Il en était de même pour le parquet brun.

À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, un nuage de poussières s'élevait du sol. Kim inspecta les autres pièces du manoir, qui se trouvaient être dans le même état de délabrement. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son beau manoir dans cette bicoque qui avait tout de la parfaite maison hanté. Elle posa son sac à terre et retroussa ses manches.  
Elle allait avoir du travail.  
Kimberley travailla sans relâche et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner et qu'elle ne pu plus voir devant elle. Elle avait déjà bien avancé, le sol et les meubles avaient été nettoyés et elle avait enlevé toutes les planches de bois qui bouchaient les fenêtres. Elle se laissa tomber sur un sofa – recouvert d'un drap blanc – et s'assoupit une seconde plus tard.

.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'a tira de son sommeil. Elle fronça les sourcils et tâta à l'aveuglette les poches de son sac, abandonné par-terre à côté d'elle. Elle le trouva finalement et décrocha.

- Allô ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Kim ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille répondit :

- Tu t'attendais à avoir qui à l'autre bout du fil, Max ? Le père Noël ?

- Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait été plus sympa. Bref, je t'appelle pas pour faire une joute verbale avec toi, bien que nos compétitions me manquent et que je sois sûr de gagner cette fois, mais pour savoir si tu es installée correctement.

Elle fit le tour du du grand salon du regard et fixa attentivement les toiles d'araignées, le tapis usé au sol et le canapé recouvert d'un drap sur lequel elle avait dormi.

- Je le suis, dit-elle enfin.

- Tant mieux, essaya de s'enthousiasma Max d'une manière fort peu crédible.

Kim se gratta la tête et coinça une courte mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.  
Bon sang, son frère avait tout intérêt à abrégé, elle n'avait jamais été du matin et ce sentait d'une humeur de chien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maximilien ? demanda-t-elle,hésitant entre s'inquiéter ou s'énerver du comportement de son frère cadet.

- Eh bien... commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase, ayant peut-être peur de dire quelque chose.

- Max, je croyais que tu savais - depuis le temps - que je ne suis pas du matin. Pas du tout. Alors bordel de merde, accouche ! grogna Kim. Histoire que je me recouche vite fait.

Silence radio à l'autre bout du fil.

- Max ?

Toujours rien.

- Si tu l'ouvre pas avant la demi-seconde qu'y vient, je raccroche, le prévint-elle.

- OK d'accord ! s'écria-t-il. C'est juste que j'ai rencontré une fille dans un bar hier et...

- Oh non ! protesta viruleusement Kim. Non, non, non et non ! C'est pas possible ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer.

- Tu m'as quand même pas réveillée pour des conneries pareilles ?! continua-t-elle toujours en criant. C'est une blague !?

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha.

- Ça t'apprendra à jouer au con avec moi, marmonna-t-elle en lâchant son portable sur le sac par-terre.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était totalement calme et regrettait le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec Maximilien. Ce n'était tout de même pas le faute du jeune si elle se levait tout les matins du pieds gauche.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à s'excuser.

.

Kim fit la moue en constatant dans quel état se trouvait les cuisines, à l'extrémité de l'aile droite du manoir. Au moins cinq centimètres de poussières tapissait la pièce. Des oiseaux avaient élus domiciles dans les étagèrent et des rats dans les tiroirs. Virer tout ça allait être particulièrement long, tant qu'elle se demanda d'ailleurs si elle ne ferait pas mieux de payer quelqu'un pour le faire. Il y avait sûrement des sociétés de nettoyages qui s'occupaient des vieilles maisons en ruines, non ?

Il fallait qu'elle regarde les petites annonces dans le journal...

Après avoir changé toutes les ampoules de la baraque – ce qui représentait un sacré boulot, vue le nombre de lampes, de lustres et autres bibelots éclairants – elle appela la compagnie de l'électricité. Il était temps que '' la lumière soit '' enfin dans cette maison. Kimberley sortit pour vérifier si le puits de derrière n'était pas à sec. Elle se pencha par-dessus la margelle en pierre, lança un caillou et tendit l'oreille. Entendant un petit '' plouf ! '' satisfaisant, elle tira de l'eau du puits et la rapporta au manoir.

Il était plus que temps de laver le sol de ce pseudo manoir !

Kim retroussa le bas de son jean, maintenu ses courts cheveux platine en arrière et attrapa un balai à frange qu'elle trempa dans le seau.  
C'était partit pour le grand nettoyage d'automne – une nouveauté – et devant Kimberley Smith, la saleté avait intérêt à s'avouer vaincue !

.

Après trois heures de très durs labeurs, Kim laissa tomber le balai à ses pieds et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.  
Elle était assez fière d'elle.

En seulement deux jours, elle avait réussit faire revivre le vieux manoir. Maintenant, le parquet brillait, les bibelots étincelaient, les vitres étaient propres, les meubles époussetés et les draps blancs qui les recouvraient étaient à la poubelle. L'électricité, le gaz et l'eau courant étaient opérationnels grâce à quelques coups de fils et la cuisine débarrassée de ses nuisibles.  
En clair, le manoir familiale des Smith était comme neuf.  
Il ne manquait plus que ses habituels occupants : John Smith, sa femme Molly et leurs deux enfants : Kimberley et Maximilien.  
Dommage que la seule qui puisses y vivre actuellement soit la sœur aînée, Kim.

« _M'enfin_, songea-t-elle en souriant. _Tant mieux pour moi ! Une maison pour moi toute seule, le pied !_ »


	2. Chapitre 2

Kim rangea ses vêtements dans la grande et spacieuse armoire de sa chambre. Elle était en bois massif et rappelait celle décrite dans le livre '' Le lion, la sorcière blanche et l'armoire magique '' du '' Monde de Narnia ''. Malheureusement pour ses espoirs d'enfant, jamais l'armoire ne s'était transformée en portail magique menant à un monde merveilleux...

Dommage.

Mais, elle se dispersait.

.

Donc : elle rangeait ses vêtements dans la grande et spacieuse armoire de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, Kimberley attrapa le canif pliant dans sa poche et déchira le fond de son sac de voyage.  
Elle prit les objets cachés et, enchantée, les colla à l'aide de sparadraps sous les planches et referma. Elle jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à sa chambre. C'était une des pièces qui avait le mieux résisté aux ravages du temps : le papier fleuri aux murs étaient toujours frais et les meubles n'étaient même pas patinés ou abîmés.  
Kim entendit soudain toquer à la porte, dévala gracieusement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

«_Qui cela peut-il être ? Personne de la ville ne sait encore que je suis là..._ »

- Oui ?

Un homme, jeune et blond – et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma qu'elle connaissait. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.

- Mlle Smith ?

Elle sourit aimablement au jeune homme – il ne devait pas avoir trente ans.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle, courtoise mais curieuse. Vous-êtes ?

- Carlisle Cullen, dit-il, souriant également et lui tendant la main.

- Kimberley Smith. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je peux vous être utile ?

Il baissa les yeux, humble.

- En effet, mais... vous ne savez pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Kim émit un rire candide en plissant les yeux.

- Effectivement, M. Cullen. Excellente déduction !

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Pourrais-je entrer afin de vous exposer l'objet de ma visite ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer

Carlisle Cullen pénétra dans le manoir, Kimberley à sa suite, et se dirigea vers le petit salon de Penelope, la mère de Kim. Celle-ci souleva un sourcil, surprise, mais continua à sourire. Il s'assit sur l'un des élégants petits fauteuils à cabriolets en velours pourpres, elle fit de même et croisa les jambes.

- Bien. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas qui je suis, dit-il.

- Non, pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je suis médecin dans cette ville et un vieil ami de Penelope et John, vos parents.

- Je sais ça, acquiesça Kim.

Carlisle parut, pendant un instant, surpris.

- Ne vous étonnez pas, docteur. Lorsque vous êtes entré, vous vous êtes tout de suite dirigé ici. Or, seuls des proches de la famille peuvent s'orienter sans problème dans cette maison. Élémentaire, non ?

Il sourit.

Vous êtes exactement comme on le dit.

- Qui vous a parlé de moi, docteur ? demanda-t-elle, une moue innocente sur le visage.  
- Je vous le dirait si vous acceptez de me suivre.  
Kimberley décroisa tranquillement les jambes et se pencha en avant.

- Cela ressemble fort à un enlèvement. Et puis, Mère m'a toujours interdit de monter dans la voiture d'inconnus. On ne sait jamais.

- Mais vous allez le faire, n'est-ce pas ? À moins que vous n'aillez peur, Mlle Smith, la provoqua-t-il.

Elle avait très bien où il voulait en venir : le docteur Cullen essayait de la pousser à le suivre, comptant peut-être sur le légendaire esprit de contradiction des Smith.

Dommage pour lui, Kim en était dépourvue.

Mais elle était très, très, curieuse.

- Vous savez que si je disparaît, on me cherchera, et qu'on vous trouvera, pas vrai ?

- Je ne cherches pas à vous faire disparaître, Mlle Smith. J'ai besoin de vous.

Il se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil de la jeune fille.

- En souvenir de l'amitié qui nous liaient, vos parents et moi, : suivez-moi.

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres fines et roses de Kimberley.

- On prends votre voiture ou la mienne ?

.

.

.

- Je vois que vous avez amené des amis avec vous, docteur, lança Kimberley en montant dans la Volvo.

Elle s'assit à l'arrière, le jeune homme assis sur le siège passager avant lui dit bonjour et elle lui rendit la politesse. Il était massif, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux caramels. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de football (américain).  
Elle sourit, toujours aussi polie, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Mlle Smith, je vous présente Emmett.

Kim lui serra la main d'un geste raffiné.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Kimberley Smith, se présenta-t-elle.

- Emmett Cullen, ravi de te connaître, répondit-il affablement. C'est une sacrée baraque que t'as là, Kimberley.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais appelez-moi Kim.

Elle aimait bien ce garçon. Il lui faisais l'effet d'un gros nounours affectueux ou d'un grand frère protecteur.  
Tout le contraire de son frère à elle.

.

Le docteur Cullen démarra et alors que le manoir disparaissait dans la végétation, elle se passa en revue tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant de monter dans la voiture.

Avait-elle bien fermé la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres ?

Oui.

Et la lumière du petit salon ?

Ceci était moins sûr, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.

C'était tant pis pour l'écologie et sa facture.

Kimberley n'était pas arrivée depuis une journée qu'elle quittait déjà la maison, et elle ne savait si elle devait en rire. Un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres, elle observait le paysage par la vitre, caressant d'une main distraite son portable, dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.  
Son sourire s'étira.  
Kim, étant presque sûre qu'ils ne lui feraient rien, était détendue et enchantée. Peut-être ce voyage en voiture la mènerait à la clé ouvrant cette fameuse armoire magique...

Après tout, elle croyait toujours aux contes de fées.


	3. Juste pour vous informer

Excusez moi de mettre ce commentaire entre deux chapitres et d'interrompre la publication ,mais je dois quand même vous informer, chers lecteurs, que cette fic n'est pas le début de l'histoire mais la suite d'une autre : Les Perles de l'Ange.

Je voulais juste vous dire ça au cas où vous avez commencé par celle-ci (il faut lire l'autre pour comprendre celle-là et vise versa)

Merci de lire mes fictions et encore désolée...

Kann95


	4. Chapitre 3

Le voyage avait été très agréable. Emmett avait fait de nombreuses blagues qui avaient fait mourir de rire Kimberley et Carlisle était resté aimable jusqu'au bout. Mais, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui intriguait la jeun fille, comme s'ils faisaient semblant d'être détendue. Elle voyait ça à la ride d'inquiétude au milieu du front de Carlisle.  
Lorsque la voiture arriva devant une maison nichée dans la forêt comme la sienne elle s'inquiéta. Cela devait se voir sur son visage, car Carlisle se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Ne vous-inquiétez pas, Mlle Smith. Nous ne comptons pas vous tuer.

- Ah... Bonne nouvelle, lança-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

N'empêche que cet endroit était parfait, si ils voulaient la faire disparaître. Emmet sortit de la voiture et ouvrit sa portière en effectuant une révérence comique qui fit rire Kim.

- Merci, dit-elle en sortant à son tour.

Elle observa attentivement la grande maison, qu'elle qualifia très vite de charmante. La villa était sans âge, élégante, sans doute centenaire. D'un blanc un peu fané, comportant trois niveaux, rectangulaire, elle avait des proportions harmonieuses. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient d'origines ou avaient été l'objet d'une habile restauration. Elle entendait la rivière, cachée par la forêt obscure. En un sens, celle maison ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Kim.

- C'est une sacrée baraque que vous avez là, dit-t-elle, piquant la réplique qu'avait utilisé Emmett plus tôt.

Carlisle lui tenu la porte alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la maison, sa vague inquiétude ne voulant la quitter. Emmett la suivit, ainsi que le maître de maison, et lui désigna l'étage. Elle monta et, par déduction, entra dans la seule pièce dont la porte était entrouverte.

Elle était spacieuse et accueillit un grand lit, une chaise, une table de bureau et une armoire.  
Sur le lit était allongée une jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébènes et un teint de porcelaine. Elle était très jolie et semblait dormir.  
Autour du lit, plusieurs personnes veillait la jeune fille : un homme d'âge mûr – roux aux surprenants yeux verts –, deux garçons – l'un blond et l'autre blond vénitien –, une femme – très belle, aux traits doux – et deux fille – la première grande et blonde, l'autre petite et brune.

Carlisle la dépassa et entoura de ses bras la femme, l'embrassant sur la joue. Emmet rejoint la top model blonde et posa sa main sur sa taille.

- Et bien... Enchantée, lança-t-elle à l'assistance, hésitante.

Le docteur fit les présentations.

- Mlle Smith, je vous présente ma femme, Esmé, mes enfants adoptifs, Jasper – le blond –, Alice – la petite brune –, Rosalie – la blonde sexy – Edward – celui aux cheveux cuivres. Tu connais déjà Emmett.

Kimberley les gratifia tous d'un sourire aimable.

- Et voici M. O'Connor et sa fille, Evangelynn, finit-il en désignant la jeune fille dans le lit.

- O'Connor ? Jack O'Connor ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle connaissait ce nom.

- Oui.

- C'est vous, l'alchimiste de génie, Jack O'Connor ? insista-t-elle, n'osant y croire. C'est un grand honneur, monsieur !

Le géant roux esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'air très fatigué et ses traits étaient tirés.

- J'imagine que c'est vous qui requérez ma présence, M. O'Connor. Pour votre fille d'après ce que je vois.

- Oui.

Les autres spectateurs de cet échange étaient toujours silencieux, mais l'observaient avec intérêt, surtout le blond – qui se tenait en retrait et qui avait comme une expression de souffrance sur le visage qui la peina sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

- Kimberley, reprit l'alchimiste. J'ai besoin de vos talents.

Jack O'Connor avait vraiment l'ai de souffrir. Pourtant, Evangelynn avait seulement l'air de dormir. De là où elle était, Kim voyait sa poitrine se soulever, signe qu'elle était en vie. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Elle empoigna le bras de la jeune fille étendue, le tira au-dessus de la couverture et prit son pouls.  
Il était régulier.  
Kim fronça les sourcils et mit une main sous la frange ébène, prenant sa température et la comparant à celle de son propre front.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre fille ? Son état semble stable.

- Une voiture lui a foncé dedans et elle l'a évité de justesse, raconta Jack. Mais elle est tombée et s'est évanouit.

Kimberley leva les yeux vers Carlisle.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela requière ma présence ? Un simple séjour à l'hôpital et elle devrait être remise sur pieds, non ? Exposa-t-elle, confuse.

- En temps normal, oui, dit le docteur Cullen. Mais cela fait trois semaines qu'elle devrait être réveillée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie.

Trois semaines ?

Elle reposa le regard sur la jeune Evangelynn, gardant le silence, réfléchissant profondément.

- Elle est médium, pas vrai ? demanda brusquement Kim. Sinon, ce n'est pas moi que vous aurez appelé.

Jack açquiesça.

- Entre autres, mais effectivement, Evangelynn est médium.

- Je vois.

Kimberley se leva et approcha l'alchimiste.

- Je peux l'examiner ?

- Faîtes.

Elle sourit.

- Merci.

Et elle se rassit, prenant une nouvelle fois le pouls et la température de le jeune fille. Puis elle se pencha, écarta délicatement ses paupière et observa l'iris de l'œil droit. Elle émit un petit bruit et examina l'autre, puis passa ensuite à son crâne. Au bout d'un moment, son éternel sourire se mua en quelque chose de plus lugubre.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Elle leva la tête, dévisagea Jack O'Connor et se concentra de nouveau sur sa patiente.

- Vous étiez vraiment le meilleur dans votre genre, Jack. C'est un travail de pro. Un miracle, ce que vous avez accomplis.

Il parut inquiet, comme si il savait ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Le garçon blond vénitien fronça les sourcils et fixa l'alchimiste.

- De quoi elle parle ?

Jack baissa les yeux, faisant comprendre quelque chose à Kim, qui pressa sa main sur sa bouche, désolée.

- Oops... Ils ne sont pas au courant ? compris-t-elle un peu trop tard.

- Vous allez vous expliquer, Kimberley ? rugit Edward.

- Je ne sais pas si... commença-t-elle en ne quittant pas Jack des yeux, cherchant son accord.

Il hocha la tête, d'un air résigné qui inquiéta plus encore les membres de la famille Cullen.

- Eh bien, comment dire... C'est un peu délicat, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en tentant de les ménager, l'air confuse. Cette fille est, comme qui dirait... un golem.


	5. Chapitre 4

Jack O'Connor était honteux - ou presque -, les Cullen étaient déboussolés et Kimberley était très gênée.

- Golem ? répéta Edward. Mais de quoi est- ce que tu parles ?

Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas dans qu'elle circonstance, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Evangelynn n'est plus humaine depuis quelques temps déjà...

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le père de la jeune fille.  
Ou plutôt le créateur.  
Il soupira, résigné à raconter la triste histoire.

- C'était il y a huit ans. À l'époque, je venais de me reconvertir en détective parapsychologique, raconta-t-il. Ma première mission était de retrouver une petite fille de neuf ans disparue, en Angleterre. La famille avait fait appel à mes services car ils ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner. La gamine s'appelait Nova Scott et avait été enlevée à la sortie de l'école primaire.

Jack s'appuya contre le mur, se remémorant les faits.

- Je devait la retrouver. Mais je n'avait aucune piste. Mon associé de l'époque, Harry McCarter, était un télépathe médiocre. Il n'a pas pu sonder l'esprit du kidnappeur, et ce jusqu'au moment où...la petite Nova fut noyée.

Il se tut pendant un instant, les Cullen pendus à ses lèvres, mais l'air horrifié. De son côté, Kimberley continuait d'observer Evangelynn – et/ou Nova –.

- C'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai eu une intuition. Je voyais la gamine à côté d'un lac de la région. Dans ma vision elle n'était pas morte. Mais quand j'arrivais sur place, nous trouvâmes, Harry et moi, son corps, échoué sur la plage.

Jack O'Connor se massa l'arrête nasal.

- Aujourd'hui encore je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi est-ce que le kidnappeur avait changé d'avis ? Toujours est-il que je retrouvais avec un cadavre de gamine de neuf ans sur les bras et la grande sœur en pleurs de celle-ci. Elle s'appelait Ruth, avait vingt-et-un ans, était en fac d'art et était très très belle. Voyant son grand chagrin, j'ai pris une décision.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Bien que n'ayant plus le droit de pratiquer l'alchimie, j'ai crée un golem. Fabriqué à partir de l'enveloppe charnelle de la gamine et de l'âme de sa sœur aînée.

Les Cullen le regardaient, toujours épouvantés par ces paroles sombres, contre nature.

- Vous avez tué la grande sœur ? s'exclama Carlisle.

- Je lui avais expliqué et elle était d'accord. Ruth Scott était prête à donner sa vie pour sauver sa sœur adoré. Et elle l'a fait. Nova était de nouveau vivante, bien que sous forme de nourrisson et avait pris l'apparence de sa sœur. Elle n'était plus blonde aux yeux bleus, mais comme aujourd'hui. Comme sa sœur. Ensuite, je l'ai adopté et élevée comme ma propre fille.

Il se tut enfin.

- Wouah... commenta Kim. C'est triste, comme histoire. Je ne pensais pas à ça lorsque j'ai vu EMET gravé sur son front. Je pensais que c'était juste une... expérience. Mais je réitère mes compliments. Donner une apparence aussi parfaite à un être à l'origine fait de matière inerte... C'est grandiose.

Jack n'avait pas l'air de partager son avis. Kimberley leva les yeux sur les Cullen.

- Tout en sachant qu'elle n'ait pas plus humaine que vous, voulez-vous toujours la sauver ?

- Comment ça : pas plus humaine qu'eux ? l'interrogea Jack alors que la famille Cullen détournait le regard.

- Oops...

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir battu son record de bêtise en l'espace de dix minutes.  
Impressionnant.

- Vous n'êtes pas non plus au courant pour eux, marmonna-t-elle.

- De quoi vous...

- Nous sommes des vampires, l'interrompit Edward, excédé. Végétariens, précisa-t-il. Et oui, nous voulons toujours la sauver.

- Ah.

Le père O'Connor avait l'air perdu, et Kimberley se dit qu'il devait sûrement regretter de l'avoir faîte demandée.

- Bon, et bien... Je commencerais le traitement demain, conclut Kim en se levant.

Elle jeta un regard désolé à toutes les personnes présentes, s'excusant de la maladresse de ses propos.

.

.

.

Kim observait la lune, par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre que Esmé Cullen lui avait proposé pour passé la nuit.  
La nuit était son moment préféré.  
Celui où tout semble être figé et que le monde est le plus calme. Elle inspira profondément l'air – il sentait le pin, l'herbe mouillée et la résine. C'était un arôme irrésistible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? demanda une voix froide dans son dos.

Elle se retourna immédiatement, surprise.

- Jasper ? Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Etque voulez vous dire par là ?

Le jeune vampire – homme ? - s'approcha d'elle et se mit à murmurer, pour que les autres vampires de la maison ne l'entende pas.

- Je parle de votre comportement depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

Kim fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez fait exprès de dénoncer nos natures respectives à l'un et l'autre parti pour essayer de semer la zizanie, pas vrai ?

Elle eut l'air peinée en entendant ça.

- C'est l'effet que je donne ? Je m'en excuse, ce n'...

- Menteuse, la coupa-t-il. Je connais vos émotions, Mlle Smith. Lorsque vous avez vendu la mèche sur Evangelynn et nous, vous étiez heureuse de voir nos réactions, de nous voir nous déchirer lentement mais sûrement. Heureusement que nous sommes trop fort pour cela.

À ces mots, le masque de poupée parfaite de Kimberley tomba et des yeux froids remplacèrent ceux si avenant qu'elle arborait une minutes plus tôt. Un sourire sadique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, je suis démasquée... ? remarqua-t-elle. Les autres le savent ?

- Non, seulement moi.

Kim hocha la tête satisfaite.

- Tant mieux. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient tous au courant.

- Je pourrais aller tout leur dire, maintenant, et faire cesser votre petit jeu, la menaça-t-il

Elle partit d'un petit rire.

- Non, vous ne le ferez pas. Et vous savez pourquoi, Jasper ? Parce que je suis le seul espoir de la si gentille Evangelynn, ou Nova d'ailleurs, et que pour rien au monde vous ne gâcheriez le bonheur de Edward, votre frère. Il est amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, voilà ce qu'il va se passer : vous aller oublier cette conversation et sortir de cette pièce. Mais surtout, vous allez me laisser agir à ma guise.

Jasper recula vers la porte, mais au moment de disparaître il s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi acceptez vous de nous aidez d'un côté si c'est pour faire des choses malsaines de l'autre ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et une étincelle perverse brilla dans ses yeux sombre.

- Vous l'avez dis plus tôt, Jasper, expliqua-t-elle en riant. Parce que c'est un jeu.


	6. Chapitre 5

Kim posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de Evangelynn et fera les yeux. Elle concentra toute son énergie sur le système nerveux et cérébral de la jeune fille. Elle était très curieuse de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la golem endormie. Kimberley avait déduit que si elle ne se réveillait pas, c'était parce que le choc de sa tête contre le sol avait endommagé les circuits d'énergie magique qui courrait dans son corps, en particulier dans son cerveau.  
Elle sentait le regard de toutes la maisonnée sur elle, et surtout celui de Jasper. Le matin suivant leur discussion, elle avait remis son masque de gentillesse et d'innocence et lui avait s'était tu sur ses agissements.  
Il avait fait mine d'abandonner, mais il comptait bien mettre au clair tout cela. Il était hors de question qu'une humaine sème la zizanie et le doute dans leur famille !

De plus, il sentait bien que les situations de crise l'amusait.

Néanmoins, Jasper sentait que plusieurs émotions étaient souvent omniprésentes en elle.  
Intérieurement, Kimberley était un amas de colère, de tristesse et de haine qu'il avait de la peine à supporté. C'était-une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit. Il voulait d'abord savoir d'où venait toute cette souffrance.

.

Elle ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration. Kim visualisa l'énergie dans le corps de Evangelynn et s'imagina l'allumer.  
Comme avec un interrupteur de lumière.  
Elle sentait la magie blanche, autrefois très puissante, mais qui commençait à s'affaiblir. Kimberley garda ce détail pour elle, pour le retourner dans tout les sens plus tard.

Soudain, elle toucha le flux de hippocampe, siège de la mémoire, et vit tout les souvenirs les plus récents de la demoiselle. Ses journées de cours au lycée, son malaise évident face au beau Edward Cullen, ...

Kimberley ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration sifflante, son cœur battant de manière erratique.

- Alors ? s'inquiéta Jack.

Elle se calma et souffla un coup, elle aimait ce moment de l'examen, quand elle voyait les souvenirs. C'était très agréable d'être dans la tête des autres et de voir que eux aussi, ils avaient des problèmes.

- Les flux de magie qui la maintienne en vie depuis un peu plus de... dix-sept ans, c'est ça ? Oui ? Eh bien je les ais réparés, l'énergie passe de nouveau et circule dans tout le corps. Par contre, il y a un petit problème, avoua-t-elle timidement.

- Lequel ? demanda Edward.

- Je crois qu'elle doit se recharger en puissance magique. Sa réserve est presque épuisée. Est-ce qu'elle était irritable et fragile dernièrement ? Du point de vue émotionnel, je veux dire.

Jack réfléchit et hocha la tête.

- Oui, elle s'énervait facilement.

Kim remit en place les cheveux de Evangelynn et se leva.

- C'est signe que son taux de magie dans le sang est faible. Il faut faire quelque chose, sinon je crains le pire...

Jasper songea qu'elle jouait à merveille le rôle de la petite fille de riches attentionnée. Il se dit aussi que, si elle n'était pas un docteur en féerie aussi douée pour son âge, ce ne serait pas elle que Jack aurait demandé et qu'il devait donc prendre son mal en patience.

Docteur en féerie...

Dernièrement, ils apprenaient des tonnes de choses sur le monde magique qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas avant. Il y avait des conseils disciplinaire, des tribunaux, des associations, des guildes... Et tout cela uniquement pour les personnes possédant des particularités extraordinaires.

Et puis il y avait les docteurs en féerie.

Une profession de plus en plus rare d'après Jack O'Connor, car on ne décidait PAS d'être docteur en féerie.

On NAISSAIT docteur en féerie !

Cette profession consistait à aider toutes les créatures magiques en détresse, et de résoudre les problèmes que le Petit peuple cause certaines fois aux humains.

.

.

.

Kimberley réfléchissait profondément, accoudée à la balustrade en verre, en haut de la maison. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour aider Evangelynn. Elle se détendit en sentant l'air agiter ses court cheveux blonds et la rafraîchir. Kim sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et l'extirpa.

- Allô ?

- Kimmy ? dit une voix timide. C'est toi ?

Elle soupira.  
Qu'est-ce qu'avait tout ces gens à demander si c'était elle à l'autre bout du fil ? C'était son téléphone, non ?  
Alors ?!

- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Diana... répondit la petite voix. La...

- La banshee1 de Pluckton2, je sais. Je me souviens de toi, Didi, lui fit remarquer Kimberley.

Elle entendit le sourire dans la voix de la petite banshee et sourit à son tour. Elle se souvenait très bien d'une petit fille rousse – aux très longs cheveux – avec des tâches de rousseur sur une peau translucide et un corps fluet. Kim l'aimait bien.

- Ah... Merci, je... je suis désolée de te déranger...

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Didi, protesta la jeune fille. Exprime-toi, en quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Ben... En fait... je... j'ai encore besoin de ton aide, Kimmy...

La voix de la banshee était très lente, douce, calme et basse. On aurait pu croire qu'elle chuchotait, mais s'était en fait son timbre normal.

- Hum, dis-moi tout !

- Ben... il y a un groupe d'Askafroa3 qui a envahi la maison de mon clan... et maintenant ils pensent que la maison est hantée... Ils veulent même appeler un exorciste... marmonna-t-elle.

Kimberley réfléchit et passa en revue tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait servant à chasser les créatures indésirables des maisons.

- Tu peux tracer un cercle protecteur avec du sel et de l'eau bénite autour de la maison, histoire de leur faire comprendre que cette maison, c'est chez toi. Ou alors tu fais un sacrifice animal le mercredi des Cendres4 pour les honorer et elles partent.

Elle entendit comme un haut le cœur à l'autre bout du fil.

- On va oublier le sacrifice, hein ? rit Kimberley, se souvenant du caractère fragile de la petite banshee.

- Oui...

.

Kim rentra dans sa chambre pour faire la liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour rebooster la fille O'Connor. Il y avait de l'anis, du gui, une patte de lapin, quatre trèfle à quatre feuilles et son ingrédient secret qui faisait la puissance de ses pouvoirs, potions et sortilèges, quelle préférait ne pas dévoiler aux autres avant de l'avoir fait avaler à Evangelynn.

Elle était contente que Diana l'ai recontacter, même si c'était juste pour lui demander conseil. Elle avait été tellement mignonne avec elle, contrairement aux autres banshees qui étaient plutôt glauques...

.

.

.

1. Créatures femelles du folklore irlando-écossais. Elles prédisent en pleurant qu'un membre du clan auquel elles sont attachés va mourir. Elles ont donnés la légende française et anglaise de la Dame Blanche.

2. Village écossais.

3. Créatures mythologique scandinaves ou germaniques. Elles sont malicieuses et peuvent être dangereuses.

4. Jour de pénitence qui a lieu quarante jours avant Pâques et qui marque le début du Câreme.


	7. Chapitre 6

- Alors c'est là que c'est arrivé ? Lâcha doucement Kim.

Elle observa le parking du lycée, où il restait encore quelques traces de neiges, et les voitures s'y trouvant.

« _Les voitures sont vraiment pourries ici_ »

Kimberley aimait Forks, elle y était née après tout, mais il fallait avouer que c'était un coin perdu.

- Oui, répondit Edward, la voix nouée, en montrant la place de parking. Précisément là.

- Je vois...

Kim se baissa, faisant mine de ramasser quelque chose, et posa la main sur le goudron.  
Elle frissonna.

- Froid ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement préoccupé.

« _Sympa..._ »

- Oui.

Elle se releva, rangea ses mains dans ses poches, et se dirigea vers la voiture du jeune homme, où les attendaient Jasper et Jack O'Connor.

- Maintenant, direction le manoir.

.

.

.

Kimberley ouvrit la porte de son domaine et invita le petit groupa à la suivre. Elle emprunta l'escalier et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Ça ressemblait à un laboratoire, avec une ampoule à décanter, des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles remplies de liquides colorés sur les étagères, des cages avec des créatures silencieuses étranges, un mur entier dédié à une immense bibliothèque et un autre de meubles de rangement à petits tiroirs. Elle farfouilla dans ceux-ci et en sortit de nombreux ingrédients qu'elle mit dans ses poches sous le regard fasciné de ses spectateurs.

Jasper la contempla s'agiter follement, les yeux plissés dans la pénombre de son laboratoire. Il remarqua pour la première fois que, à part être une faiseuse de mal aise, elle était aussi une très jolie femme.

Jeune, sûrement moins de vingt-cinq ans, mais plus de vingt. Des cheveux légèrement ondulés couleurs platine, plus court que ceux d'Alice, comme une tignasse de garçon qui contrastait avec son élégance naturelle. Elle avait la peau halée, peut-être avait-elle passée les dernière années dans un lieu ensoleillé. Et tout comme Evangelynn O'Connor, elle avait des yeux gris perles. De taille moyenne, de jolies formes et un beau visage en forme de cœur avec des lèvres roses et pleines.  
Il se demanda si elle avait un petit ami.

Sûrement.

Quoi que...

Cela dépendait des facettes d'elle-même qu'elle avait montrée. Si elle lui avait fait son numéro de charme innocent, alors elle en avait. Mais si elle lui avait tout de suite montré son côté sombre, il s'était enfuit en courant.  
Après avoir prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans les tiroirs, Kimberley marcha jusqu'au cage et en ouvrit une qui contenait un espèce de reptile qui se débattit en poussant des cris de coq. Edward et Jasper écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Que...?

- Oh mon dieu, Kimberley. C'est...? balbutia Jack, la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle hocha la tête, concentrée sur les mouvements de la créature.

- Oui, M. O'Connor. C'est un bébé Basilic. Et je vous conseillerais de vous tourner. Il est très jeune, donc un regard et vous vous évanouirez.

Kim leva les yeux vers les deux vampires qui ne lui avait pas obéit.

- Vous aussi. Les regards de basilics tuent les vampires aussi.

Ils parurent surpris mais se détournèrent. Kimberley assura sa prise sur le cou de la créature, tout en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était un mélange entre un serpent et un coq à huit pattes.  
Tout à fait ignoble.  
Elle attrapa le scalpel qui traînait sur l'établi et coupa la carotide de la bête qui cessa de se débattre presque aussitôt. Kim recueillit plusieurs gouttes de sang dans une petite fiole et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste avec les autres ingrédients.

- Bien, allons-y ! dit-elle, guillerette. Avec ça M. O'Connor, votre fille sera sur pieds en un rien de temps !

Il sourit et la suivit alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas aérien. Jasper allait faire de même, mais fut retenu par Edward.

- Attends, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il se figea, et se souvint brusquement que son frère lisait dans les pensées,. Et il était sûr qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Jasper que Kimberley Smith n'était pas si candide que ça.

- Je... ne peux plus lire dans vos pensées.

Edward avait l'air anxieux, ce qui était quelque peu déstabilisant.

- Plus lire ? Dans les pensées à qui ?

- Celles de Kim et toi. Je ne vois rien, comme pour Evangelynn.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.  
Alors ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Et bien... C'est peut-être lié au fait qu'elles sont toutes les deux spéciales, non ?

Edward agita la main, éludant la remarque.

- Non, je peux lire celles de Jack. Et ça n'expliquerait pas pour les tiennes.

Jasper fit semblant de réfléchir, mais en vérité il savait d'où cela venait. Et la réponse tenait en deux mots.

Kimberley Smith.

Peut-être était elle encore plus puissante que Jack O'Connor et la communauté magique ne le pensait. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait fait en sorte que son frère ne puisse pas connaître sa véritable nature.

- Tu est sûr de ne pas savoir à cela est dû ? demanda Edward, quelque peu soupçonneux.

Il devait lui dire, après tout ils étaient du même côté : celui de Evangelynn, de sa guérison et de l'amour que Edward lui portait.  
Il ne connaissait pas cette Kimberley, avec ses mensonges, ses apparences trompeuses et ses jeux malsains. Comme lorsqu'elle avait égorgé le basilic – dont le corps ensanglanté reposait encore sur la table, mais qui ne les assoiffaient pas, au contraire – et qu'elle avait ressentit comme de l'allégresse.  
Pourtant...

- Non, désolé Edward. Je ne sais rien.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose sous cette méchanceté.


	8. Chapitre 7

Kimberley jetait au fur-et-à mesure les ingrédients dans le chaudron en cuivre suspendu à la cheminée. D'abord la patte de lapin et le trèfle à quatre feuilles – pour une évolution positive –, puis l'anis et les boules de gui.  
Voilà...  
Laisser bouillir maintenant.  
Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser infuser tout ça pendant une heure.  
Elle vérifia que personne n'était entré dans la pièce pendant sa période de concentration intensive.

Non, elle était toujours seule avec Evangelynn.

Elle sortit la fiole de sang de basilic, l'observa quelques secondes le liquide noir et se l'enfila d'une traite en grimaçant. C'était vraiment désagréable, cet arrière goût de mort qui lui restait à chaque fois au fond de la gorge. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à bidouiller un sort pour paralyser le goût.  
Kim tordit la bouche et attendit sagement les effets voulus. Doucement, tout doucement, elle commença à se sentir toute légère et guillerette, comme une gamine. Elle se mit à rire bêtement, à voir des éléphants roses voler dans la pièce et la fée Clochette lui proposa un joint, que Kim refusa.  
Elle n'était pas défoncée au point d'accepter la drogue offerte par une inconnue, quand même ! Elle abattit son postérieur sur la seule chaise de la pièce, qui commençait à tourner d'ailleurs. Et encore plus doucement, elle glissa dans un sommeil de junkie.

.

.

.

- Docteur Kimberley ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, émergeant difficilement.

« _Qu'est-che que ch'est_ ? »

Puis elle remarqua quelque chose.

- Vous m'avez appelé docteur, Jasper ? articula-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège. C'est bien la première fois !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Après tout, vous-en-êtes peut-être un, lui accorda-t-il. Vous sembliez bien connaître votre sujet lors de l'examen et dans le labo.

Kim fit la moue, agitant la main.

- La plupart du temps, c'était du bluff. D'ailleurs, le basilic qui se mets à mordre, c'était pas prévu hier...

Il eut l'air confus et s'éloigna d'un pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Je plaisantais voyons, lâcha-t-elle, se penchant vers sa patiente.

Evangelynn semblait si paisible qu'elle se senti presque coupable de devoir la tirer de son sommeil.  
Presque.  
Tant qu'il y avait assez d'argent à la clef, elle ferait ce qu'on lui demande.

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de réveiller la Belle au bois dormant ! Allez chercher son prince, ça serait mieux qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Je sais pas si elle appréciera que la première personne qu'elle voit soit moi.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce tandis que Kimberley versait la potion dans une pipette. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, toute la compagnie débarqua dans la pièce et observa ses moindres gestes.  
Jack l'approcha alors qu'elle se préparait à administrée la potion à Evangelynn.

- Docteur Kimberley ?

- Oui... Non attendez, depuis quand suis-je devenue le docteur Kimberley ? Je n'étais pas juste Mlle Smith, il y a deux jours ?

Il sembla surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse.

- Ce n'est pas déplaisant, dit-elle en souriant. Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui. Vous-êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour elle ?

Kim sourit.

- M. O'Connor, ce n'est pas une opération à cœur ouvert. C'est juste comme un médicament, le rassura-t-elle, gentiment.

Il parut gargarisé par ces paroles et laissa le '' docteur Kimberley '' donner son '' médicament '' à la jeune fille. Lorsque la dernière goutte fut ingurgitée, Jack et les Cullen attendirent , impatients.  
De son côté, Kim rangeait ses affaires.  
Elle en avait fini avec ce cas et avait hâte de rentrer au manoir. Et puis, Kim devait appeler Maximilien pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle lui avait dit au téléphone la semaine dernière.

Elle mit son manteau, attrapa son sac et attendit juste le temps d'entendre une voix faible dire :

- Papa ?

Et elle s'en alla, fière d'elle.

.

.

.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Kimberley Smith avait quitté la maison des Cullen. Evangelynn était sur pieds et avait reprit du poil de la bête. Edward lui avait avoué qu'il était un vampire et elle le prit – chose inattendue – bien. Elle lui avoua qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Mais personne ne lui dit pour son... passé.

Jack les avaient pratiquement suppliés de ne rien lui avouer. Jasper comprenait vaguement qu'il essaye de protéger sa fille, mais elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard de toutes façons.  
Toujours est-il que cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kim. En même temps, il n'était guère surpris. Les deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment encadrés et durant la semaine où elle avait '' habitée '' là, il n'avait cessé de la chercher lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

C'était sûrement pour ça, qu'elle n'appelait pas.

De plus, elle n'avait pas leur numéro - ce qui n'arrangeait rien -, les chances étaient donc considérablement réduites qu'ils se parlent de nouveau un jour malgré le fait qu'ils habitent dans la même ville.  
Qui plus est, Alice avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Jasper, qu'il était comme distrait.  
Comme si il redevenait humain, et c'était très étrange. Puis, il n'y tint plus : il voulait savoir ce qui clochait chez Kimberley.  
Ça l'obsédait.  
Il demanda à Jack de le suivre et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Jasper ne voulait pas que l'un de ses frères et sœurs entende leur conversation par accident, car les connaissant ils jaseraient.

- Que voulais-tu, Jasper ?

Jack s'adossa à un arbre et regarda le jeune - ? - homme.

- Je voulais-vous posez des questions sur le docteur Kimberley.

- Vas-y, dit-il, souriant. Mais, je pense que tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur elle.

Depuis que sa fille allait mieux, il semblait revivre et ne ressemblez plus du tout à l'homme rongé des semaines passées.

- Qui est-elle ?

Il parut surpris et croisa les bras.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qui est vraiment Kimberley Smith ?

- Je ne compre...

- Vous comprenez très bien où je veux en venir, le coupa-t-il.

Jasper attendit que Jack dise quelque chose, car il s'était figé.

- Tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ce n'était pas difficile à voir.

- Hum... Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux te mettre au courant que de te laisser imaginer n'importe quoi.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ça serait mieux, effectivement.

- Bien. Par où commencez ?


	9. Chapitre 8

- Donc vous avez remarqué qu'elle jouait double-jeu, vous aussi ?

- Oui.

Jack avisa un arbre couché sur le sol et s'assit dessus.

- Alors... On peut tout d'abord dire que Kimberley est une femme assez complexe. Très complexe même.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

Il rit, ironique.

- Oh non, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, Jasper. Kimberley Smith n'est pas juste la femme qui vous a fait tourner en bourrique pendant une semaine. Vous pensez avoir fait le tour de sa personnalité mais vous avez juste atteint la première couche.

Jasper le rejoignit, de plus en plus curieux.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle se fait d'abord passer pour une lady, puis pour une peste, et qu'elle a encore une autre personnalité ? C'est un peu gros, non ?

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous raconter ce qu'on dit sur elle, proposa Jack.

- Parce qu'il y a des on-dits dans votre communauté ?

Jack partit d'un grand rire qui s'éleva vers le ciel.

- Bien sûr ! Peu importe ce que l'on est, il y a toujours des rumeurs. Mais pour revenir au docteur, dans notre monde elle a plusieurs surnoms : Double-Face est le plus usités. Mais il y a aussi l'Insupportable, La Fouineuse et un autre qui est très vulgaire et que ne vous dirais pas.

- Je vois.

O'Connor jouait avec ses mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Par contre, vous devriez ne pas la sous-estimer. Ce n'est pas juste une peste.

- D'accord, donc en résumé le docteur Smith n'est pas simplement une fille de riche, doublée d'une peste et encore autre chose que l'on ne connaît. C'est aussi une manipulatrice, peut-être ?

- Entre autres, acquiesça Jack.

Il observa le cocon d'arbres où ils se trouvaient et se frotta les mains. Il faisait un petit peu froid.

- Vous avez oublié ma prédisposition de psychopathe et de droguée, rappela une voix derrière firent volte-face et virent Kimberley s'approcher vers eux. Jasper ne l'avait même pas sentie ou entendu arriver. Mais en y réfléchissant, son sang ne l'attirait pas, Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées et aucun Cullen n'avait envie de la mordre.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? s'énerva Jasper.

« _Un vampire centenaire qui s'énerve aussi facilement ? Faut qu'il fasse une cure en sang humain_ »

Elle porta sa main gauche à sa tempe et sourit.

- Petit trucage mental, expliqua-t-elle. C'est rien, une bricole qu'y m'amuse, éluda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Jack. C'est super facile.

- Toujours aussi douée qu'on le dit, commenta-t-il.

- Toujours.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici, docteur ?

- Si je vous disais que vous me manquiez, vous me croiriez ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, candide.

- Non.

Elle soupira.

- Dommage, ça aurait pu marcher.

- Je ne crois pas, non.


	10. Chapitre 9

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, docteur, fit remarquer Jasper.

- Disons que que je me baladais en forêt et que, comble du hasard, je me suis retrouvée ici.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous crois pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

Un ange passa durant lequel ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

- Comment va la petite Evangelynn ? demanda enfin Kimberley.

- Elle se porte comme une charme, grâce à vous, répondit Jack, un air reconnaissant sur le visage.

- Bien, apprécia-t-elle. Très bien.

Kim se leva et se dirigea vers la maison, Jack sur ses talons.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? Je veux dire... J'ai quand même colporter des rumeurs sur vous. En fait, je ne sais même pas si elles son vrai, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle sourit, trouvant très amusant que le géant roux qu'il était s'excuse comme ça à une femme faisant trois têtes de moins que lui.

- N'ayez crainte. En plus, tout est vrai. Et puis, si j'avais eu affaire avec quelqu'un comme moi, j'aurais fait la même chose. Ça vous gêne si je rencontre votre fille ?

- Non, du tout.

- Merci.

Il l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- S'il vous plaît, évitez de lui parler de son... état. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

- Entendu.

Et elle entra dans la maison.

- Docteur ? dit Carlisle. Que nous vaut votre visite.

Kimberley enfila son masque d'innocence.

- Je viens voir comment se porte ma patience, pardi ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Il est partagé, l'assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et regarda autour d'elle.

- Où sont les autres membres de votre famille ?

- Ils chassent.

- Ah, et Evangelynn ?

Il montra l'escalier.

- Elle est à l'étage, avec Edward.

- Je peux aller lui passer le bonjour ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la seule pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. De la musique classique s'en échappait. '' Clair de lune '' de Debussy.

Bonjour ! lança Kim en entrant.

La fille O'Connor était assise sur le petit canapé, à côté de Edward Cullen. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien malgré son teint très pâle. Ses yeux gris brillaient et un sourire était resté figé sur son visage.

- Bonjour ? répondit-elle, polie.

Edward se leva vite et alla à la rencontre de Kimberley.

- Heureux de vous revoir, docteur.

Il avait l'air sincère.

« _Ah, l'amour..._ »

- Merci, je suis juste venue rencontrer Evangelynn.

Elle s'approcha et tendit la main à la jeune fille toujours assise.

- Enchantée, Mlle O'Connor. Je suis le docteur qui vous a réveillée.

- Ah, oui. Edward m'a parlé de vous. Merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait.

- C'est mon travail, éluda-t-elle.

Kim s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors, Evange...

- Appelez-moi Ange.

La petite avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Kimberley sourit.

- Très bien. Alors Ange, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Ça va, enfin je crois.

Le docteur Smith lui attrapa le poignet et prit son pouls.

- Pouls Régulier.

Elle tira une petite lampe de poche de sa veste et appuya son doigt sur le côté.

- Regardez mon doigt, Ange, dit-elle.

Elle maintint le lumière devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Votre état est stable. Je crois que vous êtes remise.

- Merci, docteur... ?

- Smith. Kimberley Smith.

Kim s'immergea dans l'océan de verdure qu'était la forêt bordant Forks, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de soleil, mais elle avait l'habitude du mauvais temps. Elle se fraya un chemin, cherchant l'endroit où elle avait laissé sa voiture.

- Tout à l'heure, vous avez admis être une manipulatrice et avoir plusieurs personnalité. Puis vous avez dit être une psychopathe et une droguée. C'est quoi votre problème ?

Elle s'arrêta, sourit et fit volte-face.

- Prédisposition.

- Pardon ?

Kim s'approcha de Jasper.

- J'ai dit avoir une prédisposition de psychopathe, le corrigea-t-elle.

- C'est la même chose.

- Pas exactement.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Cette femme avait le don de le faire sortir facilement de ses gongs.  
Trop facilement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de drogue ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air déçu.

- Vous ne savez pas que le sang de basilic est considéré comme une drogue depuis 1921 ? elle soupira. Décevant de votre part, Jasper, je vous prenez pour quelqu'un de cultivé pourtant.

- Je ne connaissez même pas l'existence de votre communauté il y a deux semaines.

Il détestait avoir l'air de se trouver des excuse.

- Donc vous avez tué un basilic pour assouvir votre manque ?

- Vous êtes mal placé pour me juger, vampire.

Il détestait aussi avoir tord.

- Pourquoi vous faîte tout ça ? Pourquoi vous n'allez pas chercher une autre famille à harceler ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir harceler. Je vous ai au maximum titiller. Et voici la raison : je m'ennuie.

Jasper fit un pas vers elle, il était maintenant à quelques millimètres du corps du docteur et ne ressentait toujours aucune soif.  
Fascinant.  
Et terriblement pratique lorsque l'on est en colère mais que l'on ne veut tuer personne.

- Vous vous ennuyez ?

- À en mourir, avoua-t-elle. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que la vie est un immense jeu. Si on ne joue pas, on s'ennuie. Quand je vous asticote ou que je sauve la golem qu'est la charmante Evangelynn, je ne m'ennuie pas. Mais si je reste en permanence la gentille Mlle Smith, j'ai envie de ma coller une balle. Et je ne peux décemment pas me le permettre.

- Et pourquoi donc ? murmura Jasper.

- Parce que je suis la seule docteur en féerie du monde à faire vraiment peur. Et que si je meurs, ça serait vraiment le bordel chez les créatures en tout genres. En ce moment même, il y a sûrement... un Culebre1, par exemple, quelque part dont la cachette à été découverte part des nains, toujours par exemple, bien que ça arrive assez souvent. Avant ma naissance, il les auraient tués, mais depuis que j'ai le titre de docteur en féerie il doit attendre mon aval pour les exécuter.

- Tu es la seule qui les effraie ? Pour qu'elle raison ? Parce qu'à part ta langue de vipère, tu n'es pas très effrayante.

Il avait encore oublié de la vouvoyer. Elle s'adossa à un arbre.

- Le fait que je leur fasse peur n'a aucun rapport avec mon métier. En fait, c'est du à une vieille expressions que tout les Smith respectent.

- Qui est ?

- Rends cent fois à ton ennemi l'affront qu'il te fait, déclama-t-elle, la main sur le cœur, un sourire lugubre assombrissant son visage.

1Créature ressemblant à un dragon qui protège son trésor dans une caverne.


	11. Chapitre 10

Kim pénétra en voiture dans l'enceinte de sa propriété, proprement épuisée. C'était à peine si elle réussissait à conduire. Se disputer avec Jasper était très amusant, mais terriblement fatiguant pour cette jeune femme amatrice de querelle.  
À son humble avis, le vampire blond devait vraiment avoir envie d'être normal pour supporter son existence monotone aux côtés de cette '' Alice ''. Cette dernière avait beau avoir l'air déjanté, elle n'était qu'un vampire qui aspirait à une vie humaine.

Ce genre de chose énervait Kimberley.

Quel était l'intérêt de faire semblant d'être un humain ?

Les être paranormaux étaient tellement plus intéressant !

Les humains faisaient leurs courses à des marchés où l'on ne trouvait même pas des yeux de salamandres, qui étaient pourtant la base de la base !  
Ils devaient vraiment s'ennuyer.  
Comment prétendre avoir eu une vie remplie si l'on a même jamais vu le Marché Troll1 ou même une simple licorne ?

Ridicule.

.

.

.

Elle s'affaissa sur le divan du salon et étendit ses jambes en travers. Kim ferma les yeux, écoutant attentivement le silence du manoir. Il était, grâce à ses soins, comme neuf. Les larges fenêtres illuminaient de lumière toutes les pièces, tout était propre comme si une armée de domestiques étaient passée par là. Elle réfléchit à la prochaine fois où elle verrait Jasper. Il fallait qu'elle renouvelle ses piques pour être au top du sarcasme. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'elle jouait à ce jeu, elle n'avait encore jamais perdu et il était hors de question qu'elle perde.  
Surtout face à lui.  
Si seulement il n'avait pas été avec ces pâles copies de vampire plutôt qu'avec elle, elle ne se serait alors plus jamais ennuyée.

Vivre dans cette ville était reposant en soit. Pas de monstres dans le lac qui bouffe les pêcheurs, pas de nains qui détruisent les jardins ni de Bigfoot qui terrorise les villageois.  
Le pied.

.

Kimberley entendit sonner à la porte et cria du salon où elle refusait de se lever.

- C'est ouvert !

Elle attendit que le visiteur arrive dans la pièce et souleva sa tête pour le voir. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur les coudes.

- Mais qui diable êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu passa lentement la main sous son par-dessus, sous le regard curieux de Kim. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il sortait un pistolet armé d'un silencieux et le brandit devant son nez.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier.

.

.

.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement pas possible.

Le cadavre au visage sanguinolent défiguré en son milieu par un impact de balle ne pouvait être celui du docteur Smith.

De Kimberley.

Et pourtant. Il reconnaissait son odeur, ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés – bien que baignant dans son propre sang – et ses yeux gris grand ouvert, exprimant la surprise la plus totale.

Elle devait être allongée sur le divan – maintenant taché de sang, tout comme le parquet – lorsque l'assassin avait tiré et était tombé en mourant.

Jasper tomba à genoux.

Et cria.

Il cria si fort que toutes vitres du manoir tremblèrent et que Alice s'éloigna de lui.

C'est vrai.

Lui, il avait Alice, sa bien-aimée, celle qui lui avait fait remonter la pente. Qui l'avait sauvé.

Kim, elle, était morte seule, dans son grand manoir vide.

À travers son rideau de larmes, il vit l'inscription – qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant – gravé en haut de chaque murs de la maison.

'' **Rends cent fois à ton ennemi l'affront qu'il te fait** ''

1Légendaire marché magique où seul les créatures magiques peuvent accéder. Il se trouve sous un pont.


	12. Le mot de la fin

Bon...

Et bien il semblerait que je vienne de faire mourir ma seconde héroïne en deux fic. Je pourrais peut-être prétendre un jour au record...

Bref, '' Les armes de Némésis '', c'est fini, mais je compte écrire une fanfiction supplémentaire pour boucler la boucle et bien vous faire comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cette - pas si - futur fanfiction se nommera : L'Aurore, rouge sang '' et elle risque d'être aussi gaie que les autres, alors préparez vous bien !

Merci de lire mes fanfictions et, s'il vous plait, appréciez les.


End file.
